the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden City
A massive, sprawling city the size of a continent, Eden City is home to many different districts, as well as species beyond that of humans. Due to the massive size of the city, it can hardly even be considered a city, more so being it's own nation, with a self-contained economy and social structure. The city was founded by Amon Demetriou and Blake Backshall; the current leaders of the city are unknown. After most of the city was wiped out during the events of Demise of Humanity, it was rebuilt and named New Eden. Points of Interest Earthan District The main and largest district in the city, the Earthan District most resembles modern interpretations of metropolises. The city has a very popular market district, brimming with malls and stores selling all the latest fashion and electronics. If one grows tired of the market scene, they can easily sojourn to a leisurely stroll through one of the many parks, or view the M'badi River, which runs through the entirety of the Earthan District. Celesterol District A more refined location for a finer taste, the Celesterol District represents the heritage of many different cultures and species. It is common to find houses built from brick or clay, adorned with various decorations never usually found in basic cities. The Celesterol District is most known for the Amber Light Festival, where people gather and cast amber lights into the air, as a celebration of life and death. This festival comes around every single year, usually sometime during the month of October. Industrial District Being a titan of progress and industry, the Industrial District represents the technological marvels that exist within Eden City. Though primarily, it seems that the citizens of the district prefer a more steam punk aesthetic; massive, steam powered zeppelins fly through the sky, and robotic constructs patrol the streets. Dozens of factories exist in the district, completely automated to construct these amazing creations; every factory is outfitted with an air exchange system, limiting air pollution to negligible levels. Letum Wastelands The Letum Wastelands lie on the outskirts of the Celesterol District; it shows itself as a sprawling, endless desert with canyons and creatures not seen anywhere else. The wastelands are home to some of the most hostile terrain of the Eden City area; hikers and other travelers should come armed and well supplied if they expect to survive more than a day. Also, there are rumors that certain species of dragons nest around the wastes, that are native to Eden City. Portugal Much like its name might suggest, Portugal is a Port Town within the nation of Eden City. Representing a bygone era where high seas piracy was prevalent, Portugal has old-styled buildings and huge harbors, built to accommodate sea vessels of most sizes. When one isn't busy coming ashore, they may find themselves in one of the town's many taverns or inns, getting themselves drunk or listening to the bards spin fantastic tales about the world beyond Eden City. ConCorp Tower ConCorp was an enterprise started by the infamous Connor, who became viciously pro-human later on in his life. ConCorp Tower was the centerpiece of this enterprise; a massive tower standing right at the center of the Earthan District. With this company, Connor attempted to provide green, renewable energy in the form of Neon Energy; a mysterious force derived from his own body. After the events of the Global Tournament, Connor mysteriously vanished and hasn't been seen since; the tower was likely taken down, or is under new management. Lore Category:Lore Category:Earth